Bonne saint Valentin Sanzo
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: one-shot. Un petit délire sur la saint valentin. Un blond , 'un roux' ( bah oui, c'est pas vraiment un roux, mais plutpot un rouge...) et le jour le plus romantique de l'année.


Voilà, un petit one-shot spécial saint valentin. En gros je me suis réveillée dimanche matin en pensant à cette histoire. J'éspére que ça va vous plaire...

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Bonne Saint Valentin Sanzo**

* * *

Le jeune homme remontait rapidement le couloir de l'auberge en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de réveiller toute l'auberge à cause de sa petite sortie nocturne.

Il avait décidé de mettre fin à cette histoire. Il arrêterait cette connerie ce soir ! Ca ne pouvait vraiment plus durer ! Ce qu'il aimait dans l'amour, c'était l'action, mais avec le moine... Et biença faisait déjà trois ans qu'il lui tournait autour sans rien recevoir en échange. Trois ans de désir refoulé. Trois ans d'amour repoussé au pluis profond de son âme. Il se refusait à l'aimer. Ce moine allait finir par le rendre fou ! Il était bien le premier résister à son charme dévastateur... Avant qu'il ne le rencontre, aucune femme, ni aucun homme d'ailleurs, ne lui avait résisté. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'on lui résiste.

- Mmfff... Ce fichu moine dépravé ne vas pas me résister encore long temps, j'en fait le serment ! Personne ne me résiste !

Le kappa arriva enfin devant la porte de son moine. Il hésita quelques minutes avant de l'ouvrir. Il était inutile de frapper, le bonze dormait, il en était sûr. Et puis, si le moine dormait, il ne l'entendrait pas entrer... Logique, non ?

Gojyo ouvrit la porte en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arrivait s'il se fait prendre dans cette chambre en pleine nuit.

Encore une fois, le moine avait insisteé pour avoir sa propre chambre, laissant à ses trois amis la dernière chambre libre de l'auberge. Quel égoïste... Mais pour une fois, son égoïsme allait lui rendre service. Imaginez deux secondes que le saru ait partagé la chambre du moine. Et imaginez encore que le dit saru se réveille. Il ne survivrait pas longtemps à son intrusion dans l'espace vital du moine...

Le kappa referma la porte sans un bruit. Il s'approcha à pas de loup du lit dans lequel dormait l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis trois longues années maintenant. Gojyo s'installa sur le bord du lit. Il passa tendrement une main sur le visage tant aimé. Il savait que le moine ne se réveillerait pas, il pouvait donc bien se permettre de lui caresser le visage... Pendant le dîner, le rouquin avait versé un puissant somnifère dans son verre. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Le plus grand dragueur que la Terre aie porté était obligé d'endormir ses proies pour pouvoir les approcher. Décidement, il était tombé bien bas... Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu faire. Il était sûr que si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il aurait pensé qu'il tentait de tuer le moine en usant d'un quelconque poison. Tout le monde savait que le bonze et le kappa se vouait une haine sans limite... Et quand Sanzo était monté se coucher, personne n'avait rien soupsonner. Après tout, le moine se couchait de bonne heure ces dernier temps. Son petit stratagéme était passé totalement inaperçu.

La peau qu'il faisait glisser sous ses doigts était froide et douce. La lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre sans volets la rendait encore plus blanche que celle d'une poupée de porcelaine. Fragile, délicat. En cet instant, Gojyo n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rester auprès de lui pour pouvoir le protéger.

Le kappa se pencha vers le bonze et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pas un seul instant, sa main n'avait quitté sa joue. Cette peau était devenue comme une drogue dont il ne pouvait se rassasier. Il fallait qu'il la touche, la sente sous ses doigts. Et ses lévres sous les siennes... Il voulait juste un baiser, histoire de le "goûter", juste pour savoir quel goût pouvait bien avoir le bonze. Il monta sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Il la passa et la repassa sa main dans les fins cheveux blond qui sentait à ne pas si tromper le shampoing au miel.

Il voulait se souvenir de cet instant à tout jamais. Graver dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'il sentait et ressentait. La texture de ses cheveux, le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur entêtante de miel qui émanait de tout son être. Il se redressa et regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face pendant de longues minutes. Les courbes de son visage étaient on ne peut plus parfaites. Sous la lumière de la lune, il ressemblait à un ange tout droit tombé du ciel... Ses cheveux décoiffés par les caresses de Gojyo retombaient en bataille devant ses yeux, masquant à la vue du rouquin une partie de son si beau visage. Il les repoussa tendrement du pouce de la main qui n'avait toujours pas quitté sa joue, et resta à comtempler le bel endormi.

Gojyo aurait bien aimé rester là pendant des heures, mais dans la chambre voisine qu'il partageait avec les deux autres, Hakkai et Goku auraient fini par s'inquièter de son absence. Le singe se serrait très certainement mis à sa recherche, mettant l'auberge sans dessus dessous au passage. C'est donc à regret qu'il se leva du lit, faisant grincer le matelas sous son poid. Il s'agenouilla auprès du beau blond et l'embrassa encore une fois sur le front.

- Bonne Saint Valentin Sanzo.

Gojyo plongea la main dans sa poche sans quitter le blond des yeux une seule seconde et en sortit un petit paquet maladroitement emballé. Il le déposa sur la table de nuit à côté du lit et se leva après une ultime caresse sur la joue blanche.

La porte claqua quand il la referma derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de ne pas faire de bruit. Ce petit tête à tête avec la belle au bois dormant version masculine l'avait totalement retourné. Il ne sentit pas poser sur lui le regard de deux yeux améthyste quand il quitta la pièce qui le regardait s'éloigner en silence.

* * *

Seul dans sa chambre, Sanzo resta allongé dans son lit sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. Lentement, il monta une main à ses lèvres et les effleura d'un doigt. Il avait rêvé ou Gojyo s'était vraiment trouvé dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tôt ? Le kappa l'avait-il vraiment embrassé ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination débordante ? Il entendit le bruit des pas de son visiteur nocturne s'éloigner. Un porte s'ouvrit et les pas s'engoufrèrent dans la pièce voisine. Quand la porte se referma sur son ami, le silence le plus total s'abattit sur la chambre. Le moine attendit encore quelques minutes, juste pour être sûr que son visiteur ne reviendrait pas.

Il se redressa enfin dans son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il attrapa au passage le petit paquet qu'avait laissé son ami en partant. Il le regarda pendant de longues minutes sans un mot, le tournant et le retournant entre ses mains. La visite de son ami n'avait donc pas été un rêve... Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il enlevait avec soin le papier rouge sang qui recouvrait une petite boîte de bois scupltée.

Timidement, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'enlever les vêtements de son amant et non d'une simple boîte, et en prenant mille et une précautions pour ne rien abîmer de ce moment, il souleva le couvercle de bois. A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait un simple colier accompagné d'un petit bout de papier plié en deux. Il sortit le colier, totalement ahuri et le tourna entre ses doigs. Un coeur en argent tombait au creux de sa main pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec la lanière de cuir qui le retenait. Il n'en revenait pas. Gojyo lui avait vraiment offert un... Un collier ? Un collier qui avait dû lui coûter une petite fortune de surcroît...

Le moine reposa son présent dans sa boîte et en sortit la lettre de papier.

"Pour toi mon coeur. Avec tout l'amour dont tu me crois incapable de donner..."

Le regard du moine dériva du papier au coeur avant de revenir sur le mot qu'il lut à plusieurs reprises afin d'être sûr d'en avoir bien saisi le sens. Il rangea le mot et reporta son regard sur le plafond de sa chambre. Après un long moment d'intense réflexion, il reprit le collier. Il le passa autour de son cou en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher sa peau, imaginant que c'était son ami qui accomplisait ce même geste.

* * *

Encore une nuit blanche à ajouter sur la liste déjà longue du grand Sha Gojyo, le tombeur de ces dames par excellence. Après son petit tour dans la chambre de son moine, il n'avait pas été fichu de trouver le sommeil... Il faut bien avouer que les ronflements de Goku était en grande part responsable de son insomnie. Non, mais on n'a pas idée de ronfler aussi fort quand on est une personne un tant soit peu civilisée, si on pouvait considérer Goku comme une personne civilisée et non comme un stupide petit singe... Et puis il y avait un autre facteur inattendu qui s'était ajouté à la situation. Il y a une chose dont il ne se plaignait pas assez qui était encore une fois venu troubler son sommeil : Hakkai. Hakkai parlait en dormant. Et il ne parlait pas qu'un peu. La nuit ce type est un vrai moulin à parole. Qui aurait pu croire à le voir jouer au muet à longueur de journée que la nuit il était la pire des pipelettes... Gojyo se promit d'avoir une conversation avec son "meilleur ami" qui lui rendait les nuits impossibles depuis qu'ils se connaisaient. En fait, Hakkai ne parlait que dans ses rêves. Quand il faisait des cauchemars, il était trés silencieux. Et puis, il avait la mauvaise manie de beaucoup rêver ces derniers temps. Bref, résultat des courses, il était le premier debout, chose qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

En silence, il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller les deux monstres qui lui tenait lieu d'amis, il se rendit dans la salle de bain qu'il ferma à clé dérrière lui. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente étaient bien gravés dans son esprit, comme il l'avait souhaité. Il ne se lassait pas de revivre encore et encore ces quelques minutes où les courbes si parfaites de son cher Sanzo avait été à portée de sa main. Et dire qu'il n'en avait même pas profité une seule seconde, se contentant tout juste de lui caresser le visage et de l'embrasser du bout des lévres. Il n'avait pas su profiter de la situation, voilà tout ! Mais quel con il pouvait être par moments ! Il se serait donné des coups de baffeur tiens ! Mais bon, il fallait voir les côtés positifs : et d'un il n'était pas aussi pervers et obsédé qu'on le pensait, et de deux, l'ange de ses nuits avait eu son présent. Oh, bien sûr, Sanzo ne saurait jamais qui lui avait offert le collier, mais s'il le portait c'était déjà bien... Il aurait aimé mettre lui-même le collier à son ami, mais ce n'avait pas été possible. Mais le voir avec serait déjà fabuleux pour lui.

Gojyo avait acheté son cadeau la semaine précédente pendant qu'il se promenait tranquillement dans une ville quelconque du grand ouest. Il était parti à la recherche d'une jolie petite nana qu'il aurait pu ramener dans sa chambre afin de l'aider à passer la nuit quand il s'était retrouvé face à la vitrine d'un bijoutier. Et en plein centre de cette vitrineà la vue de tous, se trouvait ce petit pendentif. Il était présenté sur une fine chaîne en argent. Un bijoux très féminin... Une image c'était immédiatement imposée à son esprit. celle d'un Sanzo avec ce collier pour seul et unique vêtement. Cette vision était à couper le souffle. Son moine était d'une beauté sans pareil.

C'est en rêvassant à cette vision enchanteresse qu'il était entré dans la boutique. Il s'était dirigé vers la caissière et avait demandé à voir le bijoux en vitrine. La jeune femme était vraiment très belle, mais Gojyo pensait tellement à son bonze qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de passer en mode dragueur. Il avait demandé à monter le bijoux sur un cordon de cuir noir plutôt qu'une chaînette en argent. La femme lui avait demandé si ce bijou était pour sa petite amie. Parce que pour une femme, un collier est plus beau s'il est attaché à une chaînette en argent ou en or. En prenant l'air le plus décontracté du monde, il avait répondu que c'était pour un homme qui n'était pas encore tout à fait son petit ami... La femme avait haussé les épaules et avait rangé le collier dans le boîtier en bois. Il avait donné tout l'argent qu'il avait sur lui à la vendeuse et était retourné à l'auberge, sans nana mais avec un joli cadeau pour la saint Valentin de son moine.

Le bijou acheté, il était resté de longues heures à le contempler. Comment allait-il pouvoir le lui donner sans qu'il ne sache qu'il lui avait offert ? Et surtout quand le faire ? Il ne s'était décidé que la veille. Il lui offrirait le soir de la saint Valentin.

Il avait donc été acheter un somnifère à la pharmacie du coin et avait demandé à Hakkai comment s'en servir. Il avait prétendu qu'il en avait besoin pour dormir la nuit car il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars ces derniers temps.

Voilà, son plan avait marché à merveille. Et aujourd'hui Sanzo avait le collier et il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce cadeau. Le rouquin se posta devant la glace en poussant un soupir et planta son regard dans celui de son reflet. Alors, si son plan avait marché comme il l'avait souhaité, pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas plus heureux ? Etait-ce parce qu'il aimait Sanzo ? Et d'abord, l'aimait-il vraiment ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr...

- Et si je l'aimais ?

Une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore vue jusqu'à présent souvrit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le rouquin se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et découvrit le moine qui entrait dans salle de bain. Il portait le collier qu'il lui avait offert la veille et une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille. Gojyo avala sa salive et regarda son moine de bas en haut.

Le bonze, se sentant sans doute observé, releva enfin la tête tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever sa serviette. En voyant le kappa, qui n'avait toujours pas arrêté de le regarder, Sanzo se recula d'un bond.

- Y semblerait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule salle de bain pour les deux chambres, constata simplement le rouquin.

Le blond, enfin remis de sa surprise, approuva d'un signe de la tête. Gojyo s'attendait à ce que son ami tourne les talons et sorte de la salle de bain en courant, maisà sa plus grande surprise, il s'approchait simplement du deuxième lavabo et sortit ses affaires de sa trousse de toillette.

- Tu as presque fini n'est ce pas ? demanda simplement le moine sans quitter son compagnon des yeux.

- Ou... Oui...

Le regard de Gojyo tomba sur le coeur d'argent. C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. La vision qu'il avait eu n'arrivait même pas à la cheville du tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il était tout simplement beau, une vraie petite merveille.

- C'est... C'est joli ton collier... Qui te l'a offert ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Un admirateur secret sans doute.

Un sourire taquin que Gojyo ne lui avait jamais vu, apparut sur les lévres du moine tandis qu'il se tournait vers le miroir face à lui.

- Tu as une idée peutêtre ? demanda le moine.

- Et bien... C'est peutêtre le singe... Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Bon, je te laisse...

Gojyo récupera rapidement son tee-shirt et sortit de la salle de bain en courant. Le sourire de Sanzo s'accentua.

* * *

Sanzo descendit le dernier pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Ses trois amis étaient déjà installés autour de la table à manger tranquillement leurs petits déjeuner. Il s'installa face à Gojyo et prit le bol que lui tentait Hakkai.

Le saru sauta sur le bonze et attrapa le colier qu'il avait délibérement laissé à la vue de tous. Le gamin le tourna entre ses mains pendant un long moment avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lévres.

- Qui te l'as offert ?

Sanzo releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Gojyo. Bon d'accord, sa petite mascarade était un peu visible, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le lui dire.

- C'est un ami. Quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup... pour moi...

Le regard du kappa s'illumina. Le moine vida son bol d'un trait et se leva de la table. Il se rendit dans sa chambre afin d'y ranger ses affaires.

Si son ami n'était pas trop con, chose dont le moine doutait encore, il n'allait pas tarder à frapper à la porte et...

- Je peux entrer Sanzo ?

Un nouveau sourire vint illuminer le visage du bonze. Il souriait vraiment trop aujourd'hui. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, il fallait que ça se calme... Il autorisa son ami à entrer et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Sanzo...

- Malin d'avoir voulu m'assommer à coup de somnifère...

- Tu m'as vu ?

- Oui, et c'est la saru qui a mangé mon assiette... Et toi qui n'a rien vu... Baka.

- Alors tu... Tu ne dormais pas la nuit dernière.

- Bonne déduction Gojyo. Aurais-tu des neurones qui serait apparus cette nuit dans le gouffre qui te tiens lui de cerveau ?

Il cherchait à l'énerver et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Sans doute pour garder le contrôle de la situation, qui peut savoir ?

- Et donc, tu sais qui t'a offert ce collier ? demanda finalement Gojyo après avoir décidé de ne pas relever l'insulte.

Le moine se releva et s'approcha de son ami. Le rouquin passa ses bras autour de la fine taille du blond et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Oui. C'est la personne qui a le plus d'importance dans ma vie qui me l'a offert... C'est évident non ? Sinon je ne me ferais vraiment pas chier à le porter !

Le moine monta ses mains dans les cheveux du kappa et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Bonne Saint Valentin Gojyo...

* * *

_review ? Ca ferait plaisir à moi..._


End file.
